


外の世界 [Post-Game AU]

by Zafty



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gay, Gen, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Zine: Growth: a Danganronpa Post-Game Zine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:09:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29898156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zafty/pseuds/Zafty
Summary: !!SAIOUMA!!This Au is much different then the real world, it contains fantasy places, the first chapter will be explaining what things look like and what people look like. Thank you!Warning this story might contain swears, smut, abuse, etcSummary: all of the DRV3 Cast wake up, confused why they are not dead。It turns out the killing game they thought they were forced to participate in was only a VR game. They get their memories back and find out what the real world is like.Japanese translation:このAuは現実の世界とは大きく異なり、ファンタジーの場所が含まれています。最初の章では、物事がどのように見えるか、人々がどのように見えるかを説明します。ありがとうございました！ このストーリーには、誓い、スマット、虐待などが含まれている可能性があることを警告します 概要：DRV3キャスト全員が目を覚まし、なぜ死んでいないのか混乱しました。彼らが参加を余儀なくされたと思っていた殺人ゲームは、VRゲームにすぎなかったことがわかりました。彼らは思い出を取り戻し、現実の世界がどのようなものかを知ります。
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

So! This chapter is quickly going to explain how this Au works!

Everyone is alive and has side effects from the game, they all look the same though. I'm clearing up that they look the same because a lot of people make Kokichi's hair white.

The photo at the top of the chapter(if you can't see it here it is) 

This is basically what it looks like, it is very chaotic most of the time and it is always "night". The city is based around Danganronpa, buildings can be twisty or tall, things like that.

The ages in my au!   
Rantaro: 18  
Kaede: 17  
Ryoma: 19  
Kirumi: 20  
Angie: 18  
Tenko: 16  
Korekiyo: 17  
Miu: 17  
Gonta: 18  
Kokichi: 16  
Kaito: 18  
K1-B0: 17 (By the way he is human!)  
Tsumugi: 20  
Shuichi: 17  
Himiko: 15  
Maki: 17

They were in the VR for about a year, as you can tell, himiko was 14 when she joined. Yes you may say "But wouldn't she be in high school since Danganronpa is about highschool students being trapped in a school forced to murder?" She was just in high school when she joined, it was her first semester of first year.

This is a saiouma fanfiction! Other ships will come in later on such as:  
Miu x Kaede  
Rantaro x kokichi  
Kiibo x kokichi  
Tsumugi x kirumi  
Maki x Kaede  
Miu x kiibo

They will slowly get their pregame memories back! They will act a little bit like their pregames since they have their memories know and understand why they acted the way they did.

Here is my pregame personality's!  
Rantaro: basically ingame  
Kaede: very easily annoyed, but will be nice if she is in a good mood.  
Ryoma: literally his ingame  
Kirumi: very hyper  
Angie: quite barely talks to anyone  
Tenko: she basically is high 24/7  
Korekiyo: both a introvert and a extrovert   
Miu: quite shy  
Gonta: can be quite mean but still kind  
Kokichi: quite but still is a bit of a asshole  
Tsumugi: Still the same as ingame since she didn't have her memories taken away  
Kiibo: very loud   
Himiko: the embodiment of coke  
Maki: she is very kind, will help anyone she sees  
Shuichi: he is a bit, creepy, but isn't yandere or insane. He does get possessive over things and people close to him.

Thank you for letting me explain my AU!


	2. AUを説明する

そう！この章では、このAuがどのように機能するかを簡単に説明します。 誰もが生きていて、ゲームの副作用がありますが、それらはすべて同じように見えます。多くの人がコキチの髪を白くしているので、同じように見えることをはっきりさせています。 章の上部にある写真（ここに表示されていない場合はこちら） 

これは基本的にはどのように見えるかであり、ほとんどの場合非常に混沌としていて、常に「夜」です。街はダンガンロンパを拠点としており、建物は曲がりくねっていたり、背が高いことがあります。 私のauの時代！ ランタロ：18 楓：17 龍馬：19 キルミ：20 アンジー：18 てんこ：16 コレキヨ：17 ミュウ：17 ゴンタ：18 コキチ：16 怪盗：18 K1-B0：17（ちなみに彼は人間です！） 紬：20 修一：17 卑弥呼：15 マキ：17 お分かりのように、彼らは約1年間VRに参加していましたが、ヒミコは彼女が参加したとき14歳でした。はい、あなたは「しかし、ダンガンロンパは高校生が殺人を余儀なくされた学校に閉じ込められているので、彼女は高校にいるのではないでしょうか？」と言うかもしれません。入社したのは高校生の時で、1年生の1学期でした。 これはサイオウマのファンフィクションです！他の船は、次のように後で入ってきます： ミュウ×楓 ランタロ×コキチ キイボ×コキチ 紬×キルミ マキ×楓 Miu x kiibo 彼らはゆっくりとゲーム前の思い出を取り戻します！彼らは彼らの記憶が彼らがしたように行動した理由を知っていて理解しているので、彼らは彼らのプレゲームのように少し行動するでしょう。 これが私のゲーム前の性格です！ ランタロ：基本的にゲーム内 楓：とてもイライラしやすいですが、機嫌が良ければいいですね。 龍馬：文字通り彼のゲーム内 キルミ：非常にハイパー アンジー：ほとんど誰とも話さない テンコ：彼女は基本的に24時間年中無休で高いです コレキヨ：内向性と外向性の両方 ミュウ：かなり恥ずかしがり屋 ゴンタ：かなり意地悪かもしれませんが、それでも親切です Kokichi：かなりですが、それでも少し嫌いな人です 紬：記憶を奪われなかったので、ゲーム内と同じです キイボ：とてもうるさい 卑弥呼：コークスの化身 マキ：彼女はとても親切で、彼女が見る人を助けます 修一：彼は少し不気味ですが、ヤンデレでも狂気でもありません。彼は彼の近くにあるものや人々を所有格にします。 私のAUについて説明させていただきありがとうございます！


End file.
